


All Tied Up

by cuddlypcy



Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Handcuffs, Romance, Smut, romitri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlypcy/pseuds/cuddlypcy
Summary: It’s Dimitri’s thirtieth birthday and Rose wants to make it one to remember
Relationships: Dimitri Belikov/Rose Hathaway
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this! It’s pretty explicit and smutty so just a warning before you head in :)

Rose wanted to make Dimitri's thirtieth birthday one he would never forget. They hadn't had the chance to spend the night together in weeks and Rose was desperately missing falling asleep in Dimitri's strong arms. She missed how they would wrap around her waist while he spooned her, how his lips would trail kisses down her neck to her shoulder, how sometimes his hips would subconsciously rock against hers when he got too into it. And most of all, she missed how he would turn her over onto her back and sweep her into a breathtaking kiss full of passion and love. Don't get her wrong, she loved Lissa and getting to be guardian was truly a dream come true, but having to be away from her fiancé for extended periods of time was not something she enjoyed. So she was really looking forward to them being able to be together on his birthday.

Dimitri and Christian had been off at a training course back at St. Vladimir's Academy for a few weeks - they were very involved in training Moroi to use their magic defensively - but were coming back to Court for the winter holidays. Lissa and Rose hadn't gone with them as the former was too busy with her Queen duties so the time apart was hard for both of them. Lissa and Christian had just recently gotten married and hadn't had a chance to go on their honeymoon before Christian was called off to teach at St. Vlad's so Rose knew she was excited to do so. Luckily Dimitri and Christian were coming back on Dimitri's birthday and both girls were ecstatic to get them back.

When it came time for Dimitri and Christian's flight to land, Lissa, Rose, and Lissa's other royal guardians made their way down to the runway to greet them. The plane landed a few minutes after they arrived there and Christian was the first to emerge, immediately running over to Lissa to hug her. Dimitri followed closely behind but instead of greeting Rose in the same way, gave her a gorgeous smile and a wink. She didn't take the lack of PDA to heart, she knew that it was because they were on duty and couldn't get too distracted, and the smile was more than enough to tell her that he missed her and was happy to see her.

They followed Lissa and Christian into Court while Rose listened in on what Christian was explaining to his wife about the training. Apparently it went really well and even in just a few short weeks, the students at the academy were already improving exponentially. He and Dimitri would have to go back for a bit after Christmas to wrap up the training but then they would be free to come back to Court for the summer.

"So is this like a full-time position there now?" Rose asked Christian.

"We're not quite sure yet," he replied. "The headmistress was pleased with how everything was going and had mentioned possibly making it a course that Moroi students could take. There are a lot of things that have to be figured out first."

Rose nodded but the information upset her a little. She'd had a hard enough time without Dimitri for just a few weeks, she couldn't imagine how she would cope if it became a full-time job.

Dimitri felt exactly the same. While he had a good time training with Christian at the academy, he missed being with Rose so much. Since they began dating five years ago, they had been able to sleep in the same bed most nights and if they couldn't, the longest time apart was just a few days. Of course he was grateful for the opportunity to help Moroi start to defend themselves but he hated being away from his Roza for too long. He found that he had a hard time falling asleep nowadays without having her in his arms so he was looking forward to getting to do that over Christmas break.

He turned his head to stare at Rose as they headed towards Lissa's Queen's quarters and found a smile gracing his face. She was just as beautiful as the first day they met and he just loved to look at her. He would never tire of looking at her.

She turned her head to him when she noticed his gaze on her and her soft features lit up in a breathtaking smile. Rose had the most beautiful smile when she let it take over her face and she always managed to make Dimitri's heart race like he'd just run a marathon.

'I love you,' he mouthed to her.

'I love you, too, comrade,' she mouthed back.

Once they had dropped Lissa and Christian off at their home, the two guardians were dismissed for the evening so they could celebrate Dimitri's birthday. After getting a few gifts from Lissa and Christian, Dimitri wrapped an arm around Rose's waist and they speedily made their way to their apartment, eager to have some time alone.

Dimitri had officially moved in with Rose about a year prior - seeing as he was sleeping over every night anyway - and they were both really enjoying the experience of living together. There was just one thing that would make it even better for Dimitri; getting married. He'd proposed not long after Rose's twentieth birthday but that was three years ago and they had yet to start any planning. He didn't want to rush Rose, she wasn't as keen on getting married as he was yet, but he loved her and wanted to marry her as soon as possible. He wasn't going to bring it up that night, though, he wanted his birthday to go off without a hitch.

The second Rose shut the front door behind them, she jumped into Dimitri's arms and pulled him into a rough kiss. His surprised laugh soon melted into a moan when Rose tugged on his bottom lip with her teeth and tangled her hands in his hair. She pushed her tongue past his lips and he eagerly met it with his to bring her in a fight for dominance. Usually she let him win and have free range of her mouth, but that time she wasn't going to give up that easily. It was all part of her plan for the evening.

When she pulled away from the kiss after a few minutes, she relished in the sight of Dimitri's red, swollen lips. It almost made her abandon what she had planned and just drag him to their bedroom right then and there, but she managed to reel herself in. She dropped out of his arms but before pulling away completely, grabbed his chin and brought him down for one more kiss.

"Is that it?" he asked, an amused smile on his face.

"For now," she replied. "It's only 4 o'clock, comrade, we've got time before your big present."

"Well, if that's a preview of what's to come then I'm sure I'm going to enjoy it."

Rose bit her bottom lip in anticipation, effectively stirring up deep feelings of lust in Dimitri's gut. He attempted to reach out and kiss her again but she slipped away so his hand just barely grazed her waist.

"Not yet," she chastised, clicking her tongue and shaking her head in mock disappointment. She walked further into the house and he watched her sway her hips invitingly, as if daring him to try and get her again. He didn't but god, it was so tempting. He had to look away when he noticed his jeans suddenly feeling too tight around the front and let out a quiet chuckle. He could not wait for that evening.

——

The rest of their afternoon was spent calling Dimitri's family, opening gifts and eating dinner, and soon it was 9am and Rose was ready to put her plan into action.

"Ready for bed, comrade?" she asked Dimitri once they'd cleaned up after dinner.

He raised an eyebrow. "Bed already? What happened to my big present?"

"How do you know I didn't already give it to you?"

He walked closer to her and her breath caught in her throat when one of his hands slid around to rest on her ass and pull her in closer.

"Come on, Roza, be nice," he whispered. He leant down to brush his lips against hers and her teasing facade quickly faded into that of pure want.

"Okay, come with me," she said. She took one of his hands in hers and led him towards their bedroom, locking the door behind them. She didn't think they'd have any visitors stopping by that night but sometimes Lissa did drop in to see her when they were in bed. She didn't want to risk anything.

"Get on the bed," she instructed. He once again lifted an eyebrow in amused disbelief but did as she said, sitting on the edge and looking up at her. She walked over so she was standing right in front of him and placed her hands on his shoulders before trailing them up to cup his cheeks.

"Alright, Dimitri, this is how it's going to go tonight." She had a commanding look in her eyes and Dimitri was intrigued to see what she was going to say next. "You're going to lie back on the bed and I'm going to do whatever I want to you."

Dimitri's amusement quickly faded to desire as hundreds of different scenarios like that flashed through his mind, and Rose was satisfied that it didn't seem like he would fight back.

"Do you understand?" she asked. Dimitri nodded so she smiled at him and gave him a short kiss to reward him.

"I'm going to go and change in the bathroom and when I get back, I want you naked and on the bed for me, okay?"

"Okay." Dimitri was embarrassed at how his voice croaked but Rose found it endearing that he was so affected by just her words. She turned her back and strutted into the bathroom to change into her brand new lingerie.

Dimitri ripped his clothes off as fast as humanly possible before climbing onto the bed and settling right in the middle. He was rock-hard already but refused to let him touch himself in case Rose decided to end their game at the sight. He stared intently at the bathroom door, willing it to open, but when it did, he was unprepared for what greeted him.

Rose stood there, in all her five-foot-seven glory, clad in the sexiest white, lace lingerie he had ever seen. It contrasted so beautifully with her tanned skin and long, dark hair and made her look like an angel. Well, as much as she could have in that outfit. Could he even call it an outfit? It was just a see-through lace bra with high-waisted panties and a garter belt attached to knee-high socks; it barely covered anything. He could see her nipples through the bra, already hard in anticipation, and was unable to hold back the animalistic groan from his throat. She was stunning and he wanted nothing more than to rip the fabric off her and pound her into the mattress.

She knew exactly what he wanted, too; it was practically written on his face, but she was not going to let him have it. This was her time to shine and give him a night he would never forget.

She sauntered towards him and revelled in the way his eyes followed her every move hungrily. He was seconds away from snapping and she knew she had to act fast if her plan was going to stay intact, so she hopped onto the bed and pushed him down by his shoulders. Straddling his hips, she distracted him with a deep, sensual kiss while reaching into her bedside table to pull out a pair of handcuffs. Before Dimitri could see them, she grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head with one arm while the other hooked the handcuffs around the headboard then clamped them around his wrists.

Dimitri pulled away from the kiss in shock when he felt the cold metal snap against his skin but it was already too late. Rose had already secured him to the headboard and there was no way he was escaping. Well, technically he could've as he was strong enough to break the wood, but to be honest, the thought of being at her mercy turned him on so much he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Good boy," Rose crooned, delicately rubbing herself along his length to rile him up. He groaned, both from the words and the friction, and she immediately bent down to swallow it with a kiss.

It didn't last long though as she pulled away after a few seconds and licked over his lips once. She smirked down at him already panting beneath her before pulling her bottom lip between her teeth in the way she knew drove him insane. It seemed to work, if the way he squeezed his eyes shut and tugged at his handcuffs was any indication.

"Oh, big, strong Dimitri," she whispered, letting her hands roam over his chest. "Who knew you could be so submissive?"

"Only for you, Roza," he breathed out heavily. She lit up at that and despite how turned on he was, Dimitri's eyes softened at how cute she looked. She pulled him into another kiss and he melted into it, breath catching in his throat when her hands brushed against his nipples. His hands instinctively tried to reach down and grab her hips but once again he met the barrier of the handcuffs, halting his movement. He let out a huff of frustration into the Rose's lips and she laughed, breaking the kiss to shake her head at him fondly.

"This is so much fun," she said.

"Roza..." It practically came out as a whine and Rose's eyebrows raised in delight. She'd never seen Dimitri so needy, so desperate for her to touch him. It sent a wave of excitement through her and she sub-consciously began to rock her hips harder against his, making both of them let out deep moans. She brought her lips down to his neck and began pressing kisses all over it; the sides, the front, anywhere she could reach. She left little bites in the places Dimitri was most sensitive, before trailing her lips down to his collarbone and letting them roam his chest. He let out little gasps and moans when her teeth brushed against his skin but for Rose, the most satisfying sound was the deep, guttural moan when she licked over his nipple.

"Roza, please," he whispered, begging her to stop teasing him. He couldn't take much more, he was so close already and she'd barely touched him. Rose relented just a little and slid further down his body so her head was level with his length. She placed her hands on his thighs and once she made sure Dimitri was looking right at her, moved one up to grab him. He hissed sharply at the pressure that caused him to throb in Rose's hand and she smirked, amused. She leant forward so she was on her hands and knees above him and pressed a kiss on the tip of his dick, licking her lips after to clean them of his precome.

Dimitri wanted to throw his head back and succumb to the pleasure of Rose's lips on him but he couldn't bring his eyes away from the sight of her. Her hair, the hair he loved so much, hung down around her face and tickled his thighs with every movement, her lips soft pursed around him and when she bobbed up and down, he would get glimpses of her soft breasts sitting prettily in the lace. He had never seen such a glorious sight and he desperately wanted to commit it to memory to never forget it.

Rose felt Dimitri twitch in her mouth, meaning he was seconds away from finishing, so she quickly pulled herself off, ignoring his whines of displeasure. Her plan wasn't going to work if he came too soon so she needed him to hold out longer.

"How are you doing?" she asked him, although already knowing the answer. He gave her an 'are you really asking me that?' look so she just winked at him and shuffled back up to hover over his waist. As she settled back on him, her swollen clit brushed against his stomach and sent a jolt of pleasure up her spins, making her throw her head back with a moan. She'd been holding out on pleasuring herself to make sure Dimitri felt good but she was getting to her breaking point. Making sure Dimitri was looking right at her, she brought her hands up from his body to run over her own before settling them on her breasts. She squeezed them, rolling her nipples between her fingers, and hummed contently at the pleasant ache it gave her. Obviously it wasn't quite enough so she let one slide down her stomach and as soon as it brushed against her clit, her breath caught in her throat.

Her eyes flicked back down to Dimitri and she found him staring at where her hand was resting just inside her panties. She could see the desire in his eyes and when they moved up to look at hers, he licked his lips to signify what he wanted. She silently asked if he was sure and when he nodded, she tossed her panties off and settled over his face. He lifted his head and the second his tongue brushed against her entrance, she was gone. She lowered herself closer to him and he thanked her by circling her clit with his tongue before sucking on and flicking it. She cried out his name as her hands found their way into his hair to grip it. His tongue slid back down to her entrance and he pushed inside just enough to tickle her inner walls with the tip. Her legs quivered around his head and she tightened her grip in his hair as she began to rock against his face, no longer able to stay still.

Dimitri was in heaven. One of his favourite places to be was between Rose's legs, giving her the pleasure she deserved. Her natural taste was so sweet and he loved to have her sitting over him so he could have free range to do what he wanted. Her hands always found their way into his hair and she would tug on it, almost to the point of ripping it out of his head, but he barely registered the pain. She wasn't trying to hurt him, it was the only way she could show how good she felt so he let it slide. He just wanted to make her feel as loved as she always makes him.

When Rose felt herself about to tip over the edge, she quickly lifted herself off Dimitri, ignoring his whining protests for her to do so. He opened his mouth to complain but she quieted him by putting a finger against his lips.

"You've been so good this whole time, Dimitri, don't ruin it now," she warned. He almost fought her but he was so hard and he feared that if he did, she wouldn't let him finish. He snapped his mouth back shut and she rewarded him with a soft kiss, not caring that she could tase herself on his lips.

"So, as it's your birthday and I'm feeling nice, I'm going to let you have some choice in how we continue," she said, once again settling back on his hips. He could feel her wetness rubbing against his stomach as she moved around and god, he wished he could nudge her down his body so it would rub against his length.

"You have two options," she continued, ignoring his wanting gazes between her legs. "Either I can keep you handcuffed and stay on top to have my way with you, or..." Dimitri's eyes lit up at that and it amused her to no end how into this scenario he was. "Oh, do you not need to hear the other option?"

"No, tell me," Dimitri replied. He hadn't truly spoken in so long and his voice was scratchy and rough with disuse. He flushed red in embarrassment but to Rose, it was so sexy.

"Or, I can remove your handcuffs and you can take over," she finished. She gave him some time to decide, just letting her hands run over his chest to admire his abs and strong pecs, but it was pretty obvious he knew his decision before she even finished talking.

"The first one," he said.

"Mmhmm? What's the magic word?"

He glared at her but she didn't relent, instead moved off him so she was barely touching him.

"It would be just as easy for me to leave you here and relieve myself in the bathroom," she said. "I'll make it loud, too, so your arousal won't fade away easily."

He sighed but relented. "Please, Roza."

"Please what?"

"Are you serio-" he cut himself off at her strict glare. "Fine. Please keep me handcuffed and have your way with me."

She grinned. "Good boy."

She reached behind her back and unclipped her bra, tossing it over to where her panties were lying on the floor. Dimitri wanted nothing more than to sit up and ravage her soft breasts but of course, his handcuffed hands wouldn't let him get up. He opened his mouth to try and convince Rose to come closer so he could touch her but got distracted when her hands moved down to take her belt off.

"N-no!" he exclaimed much louder than he wanted. "Leave those on."

Something about her riding him with nothing more than a garter belt and socks on was making him impossibly more aroused. She smirked in a way that made him feel like he'd just told her his biggest, darkest secret, but removed her hands from her belt and settled them on his stomach. For the first time that night, her engagement ring sparkled in the light of their bedroom and Dimitri's heart leapt in his chest.

He couldn't believe he had the opportunity to be able to be engaged to such an amazing woman. After everything they'd been through, he never thought they'd be at this point but he was so happy that they were. No one else in the world would have made him comfortable enough to submit to like he was doing for her and he was so lucky.

Rose seemed to recognize what he was feeling when he looked up at her eyes because she smiled lovingly at him and leant down to kiss him gently. She slid her hands up to wrap around the back of his neck and the position caused her breasts to be squished into his chest. The kiss was soft and innocent enough but having her pressed up against him was keeping his arousal at its peak. He couldn't help but thrust his hips up once, causing his length to brush against her entrance. They let out simultaneous groans and Rose finally decided she'd had enough.

She pulled away from the kiss and moved back so she could hover right over Dimitri's crotch. She took him in her hand and after stroking him a couple of times, lined him up with her entrance before starting to sink down. Seeing as they hadn't been together in a few weeks, it took a little longer than usual for her to adjust to his size but after about a minute, he was fully seated inside her. He was breathless just at how tight, wet and warm she was and she had her head hanging low to get used to feeling so full again.

"God, Dimitri," she whispered. "I forgot just how good you feel."

He beamed under the compliment but his grin quickly morphed into a moan when Rose rocked her hips against his and caused him to thrust deeper within her. She sat up straighter and placed her hands back on Dimitri's thighs to steady herself as she began to bounce on him. He decided just to lay back and let her do whatever she wanted, - not that he had much choice - content just to watch her breasts jiggle as she rode him. She shifted so her knees were planted on either side of his hips and the new position made it easier for her to move faster on him. They were already cursing and crying out each other's names, only seconds in, both so close to coming just from how much teasing Rose had been doing.

"Dimitri," Rose panted, "help me."

He understood what she meant immediately and easily planted his feet on the bed, bending his legs so he could thrust up into her. The new power of his thrusts jostled her around above him and caused his length to ram into just the right spot within her. She was practically screaming at that point and Dimitri was glad they had thick walls so their close neighbours wouldn't hear her and think she was in trouble.

Rose was getting so tired, her thighs were burning, but god, she was so close and was not going to give up until she met her release. Planting her hands on Dimitri's stomach once again, she tried to meet his fast movements and clenched around him to bring them both closer to their ends.

"Roza, I love you," Dimitri whispered.

"I love you, too," she said.

With one last hard thrust, Rose clenched hard around Dimitri and they both came. Dimitri was spewing out Russian curse words but Rose was unable to make a sound, her throat raw from way too much use. Her entire body was twitching in over-stimulation which meant she was still clenched tight around Dimitri and this eventually sent him into another orgasm. He threw his head back, fists clenching and un-clenching in the handcuffs, and after a few seconds had to beg Rose to get off him. She did as he asked, sliding off to lie beside him to catch her breath.

They'd both calmed down enough a few minutes later for Rose to un-cuff Dimitri's hands and rub around the skin to make sure he wasn't injured.

"How was that?" she asked.

"Fuck, I don't even have words," Dimitri whispered.

"Did you enjoy it?"

He turned to her and was surprised to see that she truly looked unsure. How could she even think he didn't enjoy that?

"Roza, that was... the sexiest thing I've ever seen," he said, breathlessly. He rolled over onto his side and cupped her cheeks to bring her into a kiss. "I love you so much."

"Good," she sighed in relief. "I just wanted to make sure I hadn't taken it too far and insulted you."

"Never. I really liked it and we'll definitely have to do it again one day."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Thank you for making my birthday so special."

"Anything for you, comrade. Happy birthday."

Dimitri wrapped his arms around Rose's waist and pulled her closer so she was half-lying on his chest. They laid in silence just enjoying each other's company and love, until the steady beating of Dimitri's heart lulled Rose to sleep.

Dimitri felt Rose snuggle closer into him and he grinned when he found her fast asleep already. He brought the covers over both of them and ran his fingers through Rose's hair, silently thanking whatever higher power allowed them to be together. After placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, he closed his eyes and very quickly drifted off to sleep, feeling relaxed and happy to be with the woman he loved again.


	2. All Tied Up… Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose is stressed and Dimitri knows just how to help her relax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is just a little part two to the first story! Once again it is very inappropriate so if you don't like that then I suggest clicking out before you continue :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Dimitri easily noticed that Rose had been very stressed for a while, so much so that she was pushing away any affection from him most nights because she was so exhausted. He understood, though; Lissa had a very important royal visitor at Court and Rose was forced to follow them both around for a week. Because of this, she didn't get much time to relax and when she would get back to hers and Dimitri's apartment after the long days, she would be too exhausted for any intimacy. It frustrated Dimitri just a little. It wasn't her fault, obviously, but he and Christian had to go back to St. Vladimir's soon and he wouldn't have much more time to be with Rose before their months apart.

Which is why one morning he went to Lissa and asked her to give Rose the day off.

"Is she okay?" Lissa asked, immediately worried.

"She's fine, I just think she could use the day to rest," Dimitri assured her.

"Okay, that's fine. I wasn't going to be doing much today anyway so my other guards can accompany me."

He thanked her then headed back to his and Rose's apartment to tell her the good news. She was still getting ready for the day when he got there so he snuck up behind her and wrapped her in a hug.

"I have to go, comrade," she said, turning her head to give him a small smile.

"Not today," he said. "Lissa's given you the day off."

"I can't take a day off."

"Yes you can. You've been on duty for two weeks straight, you need the rest."

"What will I do?"

"I've got the day off too so we'll spend it together."

That seemed to break her resolve just a little as she turned around to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Oh, yeah? And what will we do?" she asked.

"Whatever you want." He leant down and pressed his lips to hers in an open-mouthed kiss. She immediately reciprocated, letting her tongue tease his bottom lip before entering his mouth to tangle with his. He moaned as he bent down just a little to hook his arms under her ass and pick her up. Her legs automatically wrapped around his waist and he easily carried her over to their bed, falling onto his back so she straddled him.

"If I can have anything I want," she stopped to kiss him again and he hummed in anticipation, "then I want to have a shower before we do anything else."

He chuckled. "Okay, Roza. Go shower and when you come out, I'll have a surprise for you."

"Mm, a surprise?" Rose asked, giving him another kiss.

"Yes. All you have to do is relax and I'll take care of you."

"I'd like that."

"Good. Now go."

After one last kiss, she walked into their bathroom to get into the shower and Dimitri decided to set a relaxing scene in the bedroom. He lit some lavender scented candles and strategically placed them around the room before turning the main lights off to make more romantic lighting. He changed from his everyday duster, black button-up shirt and slacks into light grey sweatpants and a white tank top then reached into his bedside table to pull out some massage oil. Rose loved it when he rubbed her shoulders, it always relaxed her, so he figured he would indulge her in a full body massage that time. And if it led to something else, then so be it.

When Rose finished showering, she wrapped a towel around herself then took the time to blow-dry her hair. It took about fifteen minutes because her hair was so long and thick, but when she was done, she felt a lot happier. She walked back out into the bedroom but froze when she saw the now dim lighting and Dimitri sitting on the bed with a bottle in his hand.

"What's this?" she asked.

"I'm going to give you a massage," Dimitri said. She perked up at that and let Dimitri walk over to her and take her hand to lead her to the bed. She laid down on her stomach on a clean towel Dimitri had laid down and he pulled the one around her body off. She could feel his eyes move down to rest on her ass so she turned around and smirked at him.

"If you're just going to stand there and stare then I'll just get up," she teased. He chuckled lightly, rolling his eyes at her, and climbed onto the bed to straddle her legs.

"Want some music?" he asked.

"As long as it's not one of those annoying pop hits from the 80's that you love," Rose replied. Dimitri smacked her ass gently to chastise her but instead of fighting back, she just bit her lip and tried to hold back a moan. Dimitri made sure to file that discovery for later as he approached their stereo system to put on some quiet classical music. Rose didn't protest at the choice so he returned to her and poured some massage oil on his hands.

He started at her shoulders, just squeezing them and digging his fingers into her shoulder blades, and within seconds she was already in heaven. His fingers were rough from years of fighting and injuries and they felt so amazing brushing along her skin and rubbing out the knots in her muscles. She was unknowingly letting out little whimpers and groans of pleasure and Dimitri found himself hardening quickly in his sweats. Luckily only his legs were touching her so she didn't realize just what she was doing to him yet but it wouldn't be long if that kept going.

He let his hands drift further down her body until they rested on her lower back where she had some usual pain. He dug his heels into the muscles and pushed them back up towards her shoulders and she couldn't help but arch her back into the sensation.

"Am I hurting you?" Dimitri asked, pulling his hands away after mis-reading her body movements.

"No, no, it feels so good," Rose assured him. He nodded even though she couldn't see him and continued his actions, desperately trying to block out her delicate noises to keep himself from getting too aroused.

After getting out most of the hard knots in Rose's back, Dimitri shifted further down the bed to get to her legs. His hands brushed over her ass as they moved down to her thighs and she gasped lightly, cheeks blushing a pretty red in the dark lighting. God, Dimitri was so in love. She looked so gorgeous in the candlelight; caramel coloured skin shining in a layer of massage oil, soft hair tucked over one shoulder to be out of her face, eyes shut and lips parted in ecstasy, and, best of all, toned ass on full display for Dimitri to enjoy. Their rigorous training and high-exercise jobs really paid off and gave her a body that any woman would kill for and any man would kill to be able to look at. How much he wanted to take her soft cheeks in his hands and squeeze, pull them apart then watch them bounce back together, but he held himself back. He wanted to relax her with the massage first, she deserved it.

He spent the most time on her legs and feet as they were the things who started to ache the most on the job. He placed kisses on different parts of her calves as he rubbed at them and was amused when he would watch her toes curl if he hit a good spot.

"Still good, Roza?" He asked. She just hummed in response, obviously too blissed-out for words, and it brought a grin to his face. He was glad that he could help her relax and be pampered in the way she really needed.

By the time an hour had passed, there were significantly fewer sore spots on Rose's body and she felt so amazing. She had almost fallen asleep multiple times but Dimitri always seemed to know when she was getting there and would wake her up by pressing his lips to a different part of her body. It was exhilarating and along with feeling relaxed, she was also so turned on by how romantic the situation was. She could feel that he was, too, as every time he shifted, his hardness would brush against her. She wanted to flip over and bring him down for a kiss but was just too relaxed to do so.

Dimitri had had enough of pretending he wasn't affected by what he'd been doing. He was rock-solid in his sweats and wanted nothing more than to bury himself in the warmth of Rose's body. He trailed his hands back up her legs but this time stopped them when they reached the bottom of her ass. He brought his left hand up to cup one cheek and she inhaled sharply, eyes slamming shut with a moan as he squeezed gently. His right hand went a different way, slipping between her thighs to brush against the sensitive skin down there.

"Dimitri," Rose gasped, legs sub-consciously spreading apart to give him better access.

"Is this okay?" he asked. He knew the answer already but he still wanted to check. He would never force himself on Rose or do something that she was uncomfortable with.

"Yes, please," she said, nodding her head rapidly. He smiled and leant down to pepper kisses over her back while his index finger traced her lower lips and collected the wetness down there. He was surprised to feel just how aroused she was already when he'd barely even touched her yet. He pushed one finger into Rose and brought the other hand down to tease her clit, eyes trained on his fiancée to gauge her reaction. It seemed to be a good one with how her mouth was dropped wide open, tongue occasionally flicking out to wet her quick drying lips, and her hands were fisted tight in the pillow above her head. She was so beautiful and the sight of her made Dimitri's heart want to leap out of his chest.

When Dimitri's finger didn't start moving, Rose turned her head to look at him and found him just staring at her. Their eyes met and Rose was captivated by the pure lust radiating off of him. He looked so handsome in the dim lighting and she just wanted to touch him, to run her fingers through his soft hair.

She reached a hand out for him and he leant down to bring her into a kiss while finally starting to move his finger inside her. She moaned as he brushed against the sweet spot within her instantly and he gladly swallowed that moan in his own mouth. Rose arched her back into his chest and his finger slipped even deeper in with each thrust, urging him to add another.

He pulled away from the kiss to sit back in his previous position so he could watch her sucking his fingers deep into her body. It was entrancing and he was addicted to the sight.

"Dimitri... more, please," Rose whined, lifting her hips up and down with his movements. He obeyed and added another finger, wanting to stretch her as much as possible for the next part of his plan.

After the mind-blowing sex they'd had on his birthday, Dimitri wanted to think of a way to thank Rose and give it back to her. After thinking long and hard about it, he decided that what better way to thank someone for super hot sex than with more super hot sex, right? After coming to that conclusion, he suddenly remembered that Rose had once mentioned an interest in using toys in the future. She'd quickly assured him that it wasn't because she was dissatisfied with their sex life but he'd immediately shushed her and told her he didn't take it that way. To be honest, it interested him too.

So, about a week after his birthday, he ordered a few things he thought Rose might enjoy; one being a vibrating egg. The actual egg shape was a decent size, not big enough to make her uncomfortable but just big enough to hopefully give her a lot of pleasure. The toy was a little longer than just the egg and the bottom flared out so that it wouldn't be able to get stuck. He thought she would like it but he knew he had to make sure she was actually comfortable with using it.

Pulling it out of his bedside table, he turned it on to the lowest of three settings and just about heard a faint buzzing sound. It got Rose's attention and when she turned her head again, her eyes widened at the deep purple toy in Dimitri's hand. She unconsciously clenched around his fingers in anticipation and he grinned knowingly at her.

"Want to try it?" he asked.

"Y-yeah," she replied.

"Okay, lift your hips."

She lifted her lower body so she was on her knees and Dimitri slipped his fingers out of her to switch the toy to his right hand. With the low vibrations still on, he brought it to Rose's clit and she immediately let out a loud moan of pleasure. Taking that as a good sign, he trailed the toy down her folds to press against her entrance and push in just the slightest. She clenched hard and Dimitri watched in desire as she sucked the toy fully in. She threw her head back with a cry as the vibrations coursed through her and Dimitri's hands quickly reached out to grab her hips and steady her.

"M-more," she pleaded.

"Are you sure?"

"Please, Dimitri, please... more…"

His stomach twisted with the sheer amount of arousal just the tone of her voice gave him and he reached down for the remote to turn the vibrations up to the highest level.

"Oh, god," she whimpered. "Fuck, that feels so good."

"Yeah?" Dimitri hummed, rubbing his hands up and down her sides. "I'm going to turn you over now, okay?"

She nodded so he wrapped his arms around her and flipped her onto her back. Her legs flopped open to accommodate him and he took the opportunity to lean forward and kiss her. It was barely a kiss, though; Rose was having a hard time doing anything other than pant heavily into Dimitri's mouth. He eventually gave up with an amused chuckle and instead peppered kisses over her neck and down to her chest. He cupped her breasts in his hands and wrapped his lips around her right nipple, flicking his tongue over the tip. One of her hands fisted in his hair and every time his teeth accidentally brushed over her skin, she would tug just a little too hard and he would wince from the pain. She would always apologize right after though so he was fine with it.

Switching over to the other breast, Dimitri sucked and nipped gently at the skin, leaving little bites all over Rose to mark her as his. It was well known through Court that she was his, of course, but he loved putting marks on her in places that would normally be hidden, knowing that he was the only one who would get to see them. Rose was very popular among men at Court and while Dimitri wasn’t usually the type to get jealous, Rose wasn’t just your usual pretty girl so he loved for others to know she wanted just him.

"I-I'm close," Rose warned, thighs tensing around Dimitri's body. He assumed she was letting him know in case he wanted to stop but oh no, he was planning on making her come more than once that night.

He made sure she was looking right into his eyes when he slid further down and nuzzled his nose around her lower stomach area. Her legs were beginning to flail around as she got closer and closer to the edge and with just one press of the vibrator deeper into her and a lick on her clit, she broke.

Rose threw her head back onto the pillow, her body arched almost a foot off the bed, as her vision blacked out for a second from the power of her orgasm. She was making noises that even she didn't think she could and it would have been embarrassing if not for the fact that she was so blissed-out.

When she came down from her high, she registered that the vibrator was still going strong inside her and it was very quickly becoming too much. She made eye contact with Dimitri who was staring at her in amazement, and whined for him to take it out. He did as she asked, tugging the toy out before wiping it off on the towel and tossing it aside.

"Come here," she panted, reaching a hand down for Dimitri. He moved up to hover above her and she wrapped her arms and legs around him to bring him into a kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance in Rose's mouth as Dimitri rocked his hips gently against Rose's to give himself some relief. She immediately noticed and pulled away to smirk at him while bringing one of her hands down to grab him through his sweatpants.

"Wanna suck you off," she said.

"Yeah?" he asked breathlessly. He loved that idea.

"Yeah."

She moved to get out from underneath him but he stopped her and flipped her on top of him on his own.

"Turn around," he instructed. She did as he said and once she was facing away from him, he pulled her hips back towards him to tell her what he wanted. When she understood, she gasped but eagerly shifted back herself and lowered her body so she was on her elbows and knees. She reached into his sweatpants and pulled out his length, stroking him a couple of times before licking over the head once. He groaned, delighted to have some contact where he needed it the most, and let his head flop back for a second to take it in.

Once Rose had him in her mouth, he remembered what he wanted to do beforehand and lifted his head to return the favour. As she was shorter than him, he had to shift back to lean back against the headboard to make it easier to reach her.

He traced his tongue along her folds and was just about to poke it against her entrance when she caught him off guard.

Whenever they had sex, Dimitri always forgot that Rose had literally no gag-reflex and when she would take him fully down her throat, he would jump in surprise. His reaction always amused her and she would pull off him to look back at him and laugh.

"Shut it," he said, smacking her ass again. She rolled her eyes but bent back down to take him back in her mouth. He brought his mouth back to her and sucked on her clit while pushing his index finger into her once again.

Rose was trying hard to keep up with her ministrations, making sure to keep one hand tight on Dimitri's length to at least give him some pleasure, but with his mouth on her, it was really hard. Her head fell down to rest against his thigh at one point but he didn't seem to mind that she wasn't giving him as much attention seeing as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to his face. She sighed heavily when he spread her lower lips apart and licked from her clit to her entrance before pushing his tongue inside just a little.

"Dimitri, I'm close again," she said. Her grip on his length tightened in anticipation and the pressure made his hand falter inside her for just a second.

"Good, come for me, Roza," he whispered, crooking two fingers inside her to brush against her sweet spot. Almost as if she was holding off for those words, she clenched hard around him as she came for the second time, the pleasure running through her in bursts and making her twitch above Dimitri. He ran his hands up and down her legs to try and calm her down, and when she had, pulled her into his arms.

"How are you doing?' he asked, a little worried that he was taking it too far.

"Wonderful," she replied dreamily.

He grinned. "Want to continue or do you need a break?"

"Continue. But I need like five minutes."

"Of course, my love, we have all the time in the world."

He held Rose in his arms for a few minutes just running his fingers up and down her bare side and pressing kisses into her hair. His arousal had drained by that point but he wasn't upset; he knew that as soon as they started again it would come back very quickly.

When she had calmed down enough to continue, Rose lifted her head up and cupped the back of Dimitri's head to pull him down into a kiss. He hummed contently into her lips and shifted her up his body to make the position easier for both of them. His hand slid into her hair to steady her as he flipped them over so he was hovering over her once again.

Rose pulled away from the kiss after a few minutes and tugged her bottom lip into her mouth. "Fuck me," she whispered.

"Gladly," Dimitri said, kissing her once more before pulling back to tug his clothes off. Once he was naked, he walked back over to Rose but before he could touch her, she got off the bed and pressed herself against the wall. Dimitri's eyebrow raised when he realized what she was hinting at but the idea was exciting him very much, causing his dick to harden in a split second. Rose smirked when she saw how much her suggestion interested him and sauntered over to run her hands up his chest and wrap around his neck.

Taking that opportunity, Dimitri hooked his arms under her and wrapped her legs around his waist while walking over to hold her against the wall. When they were both in a comfortable enough position, Dimitri took his dick in his hand and positioned himself against Rose's entrance. He pushed in slowly to let Rose adjust, watching her face the entire time, and once he was fully seated, brought her into another kiss.

She obviously didn't need as much time to adjust as he thought she did because after only a few seconds she began to push her hips forward into his. Dimitri pulled away from the kiss to wrap one arm around her waist and the other under her ass then began his strong thrusts. The power from the get-go took Rose off guard and she almost smacked her head against the wall from how hard she threw it back as she cried out Dimitri's name. Dimitri had to attach his lips to her neck to distract himself from coming too soon in her wonderfully wet and warm body and she automatically gripped at his hair once again to steady herself.

Dimitri was so aroused after teasing Rose for over an hour without having a release himself that he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He wanted Rose to come with him, though, so he carried her away from the wall and laid her down on the bed to bring one of his hands down and rub at her clit. With his feet planted hard on the ground, he jack-hammered his hips into her, admiring how her breasts bounced around from the speed of his thrusts. She was making completely incoherent high-pitched squeaks and moans and they sounded so sexy mixed in with his deeper grunts. He was so close he could taste his orgasm on the back of his tongue so he sped his hand up on Rose until they both fell over the edge at the same time.

Dimitri was sure he blacked out for a second from the sheer power of his orgasm because when he opened his eyes, he was barely able to stop himself from crushing Rose as his legs gave out beneath him. She giggled as her hands shot up to catch him and she used what was left of her strength to push him down beside her and rest her head on his chest. He was breathing really heavily, unable to speak, so Rose just traced his abs with her finger to let him have some time to calm back down.

When he wrapped an arm around her, she sat up just a little to smile down at him then gave him a kiss.

"Thank you for that, I really needed it," I said.

"I'm glad I could help," he said. He sat up and tugged her onto his lap, pressing a kiss on her cheek.

"We are definitely using that vibrator again."

"Yeah? You really liked it?"

"Oh, definitely. It was so powerful and... wow, I don't think I've ever come so hard. No offence."

Dimitri laughed. "None taken, Roza. I just wanted to make you happy after you've been so stressed."

"I really appreciate it. I love you."

"I love you, too." They kissed once more then Rose slid off Dimitri's lap and stretched her arms over her head. Dimitri openly admired how beautiful she looked all sweaty and tired, and she shook her head fondly at the familiar look of desire that swept over him.

"Want to order takeout and watch TV?" She asked.

"I'd love to."

What a morning.


End file.
